


【授翻】愿主引领我们远离诱惑

by allinblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sex, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinblue/pseuds/allinblue
Summary: 授权翻译，原文地址:http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907010作者打的tag：强奸/不配合；强奸；性暴力；乱伦——如果乱伦适用于天使——那就是乱伦；羞辱；插入；手指插入；粗暴性爱；口活；高潮打断；无保护措施；唾液润滑；流血；伤害；Castiel受；Lucifer攻。





	【授翻】愿主引领我们远离诱惑

原题目是圣经里的一句话，就直译了。

 

愿主引领我们远离诱惑

 

 

“放轻松，弟弟。我会好好照顾你。”Lucifer一边说，一边在萎靡于地的年轻天使面前屈膝跪了下来。

他甜腻的语气对Castiel来说毫无意义，因为他知道他有多虚伪。他的哥哥想要操控别人时总是那么巧舌如簧，有时Castiel不得不怀疑他是否排练过那些对话。Castiel盯着面前的大天使，望进他冰冷的蓝眼睛。Lucifer的身上萦绕着一种压迫和威胁的力量，他的荣光长期被黑暗侵蚀，从他自天堂坠落那一刻起，这些黑暗就在他的内心根深蒂固了。但Castiel可不会被他吓得发抖。

“别一脸悲壮，你甚至可能会喜欢我要做的事情。”Lucifer的腔调比以往更夸张。“但——是，我不太相信你不会反抗。”他补充了一句，然后打了个响指，Castiel 的衣服就从他身上消失了，只剩下一件完全解开的白色衬衫，和一条松松垮垮的领带。天使不知道他为什么还给自己留了这么一点衣物，但他内心的无畏和坚决，已经被迅速地粉碎了。

Castiel感觉暴露人前的自己是这样脆弱，无处躲藏。他的双手被反绑到了背后，他开始意识到在自己身上将会发生什么事，而他也根本没有办法抵抗。他知道恶魔在地狱里是如何折磨Sam和其他人的，他们总能打破受刑人所能忍受的底线。

“哥哥，你不要…”他强烈地恳求起来，但Lucifer打断了他。他抓住他的衣领，把他拉近，粗暴地将两根手指伸进了他的嘴里，沿着他光滑温暖的舌头搅动。Castiel 的声音被堵住了，他的眼睛因为这突然的侵犯而溢出了泪水。

“哦，Castiel。”大天使露出一个掠食者的假笑。他把手指从弟弟的嘴里抽出来，食指轻轻地按在了他的嘴唇上。“别说话，不要破坏这美好一刻。”他带着嘲弄的语气，重新把手指插回Castiel的嘴里，只不过动作放缓了一点，这让年轻的天使发出了软糯的呜咽声。

Castiel感觉到自己的唾液流过下巴，这是他唯一能够关注到的事情。尽管他努力忍着，他的喉咙里还是传出断续的吞气和哽咽的声音。他知道自己内心的恐惧已经流露在了脸上。他的目光在躲闪，他得看点儿什么别的东西，除了眼前这个正在凝视自己的兄长。大天使收回了他的手指，Castiel气喘吁吁的，几乎不敢预期即将要发生什么。而Lucifer忽然毫不怜惜地把他推倒在地上，分开他的双腿，并挤进了他的大腿间。Castiel的双手仍然被绑在身后，这个姿势让他全身的重量都压在了手臂上，这很疼。他的臀部也因为后背垫着胳膊的缘故稍稍抬离了地面。

他瞥了一眼，看到大天使的手正在他大腿之间移动。Castiel的喉头滚动着，感受湿漉漉的手指开始在他的后穴戳刺摩擦。仅过了几秒钟，他就觉出Lucifer灵巧地把一根指头伸进了他的体内。他被侵犯了，但如果还有什么比这更让Castiel感到羞耻，那就是Lucifer的手指抽插的动作居然这么、这么地轻柔，就好像他们正处在一段甜蜜亲昵的关系中。当他察觉到第二根手指也进入到自己体内时，他才意识到这种行为是多么的堕落和粗野，他开始浑身发热，脸上也泛着潮红。他颤抖着，思考此时自己应该做出怎样的表现，但他的身体在不受控地轻缩，因为这感觉实在太奇异了。直到意识到自己已经屏住呼吸太久，他很快吸了一口气，剧烈地喘息起来。

Lucifer安抚着他，他的声音和举止带着些微关怀和体贴。“放轻松，小家伙。”他哼道，“你做得很好。”给出了一个赞美后，他继续玩弄着手里的天使，一边前后抽动一边轻轻弯曲起手指，以确保可以准确找到对方体内的敏感点。

Castiel听说过这种后穴的刺激会使男性人类感觉舒服，但现在他的身体被迅速地强行打开，他能体会到的只有不适和疼痛，以及身体深处膨胀的压力。唾液的润滑几乎没起到什么作用。当第三根手指进入他时，他的呼吸又变得困难起来，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。而Lucifer看起来根本不想给他任何缓冲的时间，他始终在推进开拓着他，偶尔给出一两句称赞和鼓励，仿佛一切都顺情顺意，尽管Castiel从来没有开口答应过他一个字。那种充盈的压迫感不断积累，逐渐扩散到Castiel 全身，终于有种酸麻的感觉从他体内的某一点传了出来，他颤抖着发出一声低沉的呻吟。

Castiel憎恨自己做出了这样的反应，他恨自己没有定力，他不用看都能想象此时Lucifer脸上那得意洋洋的表情。他感觉自己的阴茎在抽动，而且越来越硬，一股炙热的暖流传遍他的身体。但他的哥哥并没有碰触他的前面，而是仍旧耐心地开拓着他的后穴。Castiel在内心开始咒骂自己了，因为他居然有一丝期待Lucifer用那只空闲的手握住他的阴茎抚慰一下他。他闭上眼睛，想把这种念头驱逐出脑海。

当Lucifer终于完全撤回他的手指时，Castiel才松了一口气，虽然他知道这肯定只是一个短暂的休息。他猜对了。Lucifer解开了自己的裤链，将释放出来的勃起直接压在了Castiel敏感的穴口上。虽然他还没有进入，Castiel已经感到有些头晕和不安。他不想要这个，他甚至思考了一会儿，希望想出办法来摆脱这种地狱的折磨，一些新的办法。但他什么都没想到。他抬头看向Lucifer，Lucifer恐怕也已经盯着他看了好一会儿了。他不知道该说什么，从何说起，但他的心情全写在脸上，而Lucifer肯定能读懂他。

“行啦，Castiel，别这么悲伤。”Lucifer又露出一副温情脉脉的样子。他是在演戏，俩人对此都心知肚明。“你知道吗…”他若有所思地凝视着Castiel的脸，“如果你好好求我，我可能会考虑停止这一切。”

Lucifer的笑容看起来那么真诚，但Castiel太了解他了。他认命了，乞求根本不可能有用。他知道Lucifer会假装“考虑”停止，他的哥哥会把头转向一边，看起来是真的在思考，他也许会暂停几秒钟，但最终的结果都是一样的。不管Castiel做出怎样的回应，主动权都不在他的手上，他终究会遭受最无耻的羞辱和作践。乞求肯定不是一个正确选择，反抗估计也没用。什么都救不了他，除非Lucifer心满意足。

Castiel摇摇头，眯起眼睛看着Lucifer。“不。”他一口回绝了，斩钉截铁得好似从未在脑中犹豫过。接下来他能做的只有等待那些可以预见的痛苦。

“哼。”Lucifer的脸上带着嘲笑和些许失望，“那就不好意思了，接下来你会非常的不舒服。”他粗鲁地抓起了Castiel的臀瓣，将他抬高一点，阴茎对准了他的穴口，然后不带任何警告地，一下子全部操进了Castiel的身体里。

Castiel疼得大叫，叫声甚至掩盖了Lucifer在进入他时发出的享受的呻吟。Lucifer说这会“不舒服”，但“不舒服”这个用词也太轻描淡写了。仅仅用“不舒服”是不可能形容出这种感受的，完全不够。此时他身体的体会难以言表，而且冲击发生得太突然，这让一切变得更糟糕了，如果还能更糟的话。燃烧和撕裂的感觉像波浪一样不断冲刷着他的身体，他从不知道原来自己皮囊的某些地方是那么敏感脆弱。他几乎立刻后悔刚才为什么没有求他的哥哥住手，但他此时还是在对抗着想要服软的本能。疼痛弥漫到他的全身。他曾以为之前那些敷衍的准备工作能减轻他的痛楚，但他想错了，毕竟他又没有被撒旦操的丰富经验。

Lucifer凶狠而有力地在他体内冲撞着。如果不是他紧紧抓着Castiel的屁股，天使肯定会被顶得在地上向后滑。Castiel忍不住带着哭腔发出一些微弱细小的抗议，虽然他知道这根本没用，他已经确定Lucifer对他毫无怜悯。他甚至没有力气去想反抗的方法，只能把头转向一边，望着空气出神，却无法逃避身体内回荡的痛楚。他的后穴肯定流血了，这也许有助于润滑，让他哥哥在他体内抽插得更顺畅了一点，又或是他根本就已经开始适应了。好吧，他也不知道。

渐渐的，在他体内的某个地方，那种熟悉的充胀感觉又忽然冒了出来，开始不断堆积。除了伤害之外居然还有别的体会，对于这一点Castiel甚至心怀欣慰。他全身燥热起来，有一种满足感，不受控地增长着。他觉得有些呼吸困难，之前因为痛苦而发出的哀怨抽泣已经逐渐变成了沉重的呼吸声和低哑的呻吟。意想不到的快感替代了被蹂躏的疼痛，他的身体在乞求更多，已经不太在意那些痛楚，而是渴望痛过之后随之而来的某种东西。

Castiel看了一眼他自己勃起的阴茎，顶端已经溢出了些晶莹的液体。想要被碰触的欲望如此强烈。他抬起头来，Lucifer正目不转睛地望着他。大天使一脸的冷漠无情，这跟Castiel分开的双唇与半睁眼眸中透出的情欲形成了鲜明对比。Castiel快要到了，他想要冲过最后的那条线，想要甜蜜的释放。每一次粗暴的抽插都在将他朝极乐的顶峰推送。但Lucifer笑了，好像想到了什么好玩的事情，在他面无表情地把他的弟弟在地上操得一团糟时，他就这样忽然停了下来。Castiel气息凌乱，他感觉自己快要爆炸了，但是…但是…

Lucifer一笑，居然从他的身体里完全退了出来。“不，不是现在。”他确实是在笑，因为他对Castiel脸上那明显的失望和沮丧非常满意。

Castiel呢喃着什么，就像被击溃了。当他觉得这样也罢、起码他哥哥不会再伤害他时，Lucifer不出意外地找到了折磨他的新方法。他抓住他的领带，把他从地上拉了起来。Lucifer勃起的阴茎就在他的脸前，那上面还沾着他的血。勒紧的衣领让Castiel呼吸困难，他的喉咙里传出断续的哽咽声。Lucifer一只手始终抓着Castiel的领带让他不能移动，另一只手握住了自己的勃起开始上下抚弄，他甚至合上眼睛，发出些满意的轻叹。在几下缓慢而有力的撸动之后，他对准了Castiel的脸。Castiel感到温暖的精液射在了自己脸上，并沿着两颊往下低落，他别开头，紧紧地闭上眼睛。这仿佛是一场羞辱的洗礼，当他睁开眼睛时，他只能看着地面，几乎无法呼吸。

“哇哦，你这样看起来很美，Castiel。”Lucifer笑得特别真诚，语气却那么嘲讽。

Castiel警惕地看向Lucifer，因为大天使居然伸出手臂，像是要抚摸他的脸颊。然而，Lucifer的手指拨弄着他脸上的精液，滑向了他的嘴。Castiel扭动着身体想避开，但Lucifer把他抓得牢牢的。

沾着精液的手指压迫着他的嘴唇。“做个乖孩子，小天使。”

Castiel呜呜地抗议着，但他理解了哥哥的命令，任何形式的反抗都会导致进一步处罚。他含住了Lucifer的手指，吮吸和舔舐着上面的精液，把那些咸咸的液体全都吞了下去，一点不留，剩下的只有嘴里挥之不去的味道。

Lucifer把他重新推到地上，手腕上的疼痛再一次让他抖了一下。“做得很好，Cas。”

“不要这样叫我！”Castiel厉声说。他知道这个名字现在是在被用来进一步地羞辱他。Lucifer没有权利使用他的朋友给他的昵称，这个朋友比天父创造出来的所有天使都更像他的兄弟。

Lucifer好奇地看着他。“好吧，你喜欢更个性一点的称呼？甜心？亲爱的？天使甜点小蛋糕？” 他笑得很开心，完全无视Castiel的一脸憎恶。“好吧。”他继续说道，“我说过我会照顾你的，不是吗？”

Castiel只能盯着地面。尽管他之前感受到了性欲的勃发，但现在他只希望一切能快点结束。一只手忽然握住了他已经过分敏感的勃起，有种酥麻的感觉瞬间击中了他。Lucifer在帮他手淫，他甚至通过倾听Castiel的呻吟和颤抖的呼吸来调整撸动的节奏，把他又一次往欢乐的顶峰推送着。Castiel全身都绷紧了，他的身体迅速背叛了他，他的脸上泛起愉悦的潮红，这感觉实在太好了。忽然，他的阴茎被一种难以置信的温暖包裹了起来。他急忙看向Lucifer，大天使居然将他的勃起的性器含进了嘴里，并且轻易地含到了根部。Castiel深深地呼吸着，舌底泄露出低哑的淫声。仅过了几秒钟，他就再次感受到了那种激烈的、脉动的压力，比上一次更快，就像电流刺穿他的皮肤，渗入他的身体，直击他的灵魂。

他不能呼吸了，甚至眼冒金星。他渴望了许久的释放终于到来了，越过了那个临界点，所有的压力都在瞬间迸发出来。他喘着气，抽泣着在他哥哥的嘴里最后抽送了几下。他还没从高潮中缓过神，Lucifer拽住他的衣领，拉着他站了起来。如果不是Lucifer抱着，他有可能会直接摔倒。大天使用一只手抓紧他的领子，另一只手捏着他的下巴迫使他的嘴张开，然后吻住了他，将口中的精液全部送进了他的嘴里。Castiel呛到了，有些液体从嘴角漏到了下巴上，但他本能地还是尽数咽了下去，然后立刻后悔为什么不将这些东西吐到Lucifer的脸上，尽管那不会有什么好结果，但肯定值得一试。

“看看你，学得真快，不是吗？我都还没告诉你该怎么做。”Lucifer嘲笑他。

Castiel垂下了眼睛，什么都没说。他的双腿在打颤，有点支撑不住自己，而且他开始觉得恶心，他意识到这就是耻辱和羞愧。他从一开始就猜对了，Lucifer对他的折磨就是要贬低和击碎他，他的确做到了。

（完）


End file.
